Su mejor decisión
by Nix Moonlight
Summary: Saena no entendía el sentimiento de una madre, pero ella tomo una decisión con la cual se mantenía firme (cuando salió el capitulo 220 esta historia no dejo de atormentarme hasta que la escribí)


**Disclaimer:** Skip Beat no me pertenece, si lo hiciera a estas alturas Kyoko y Ren ya tendrían hijos XD

**Nota: **Esta historia la cree originalmente para una página en facebook llamada Skip Beat, más específicamente para el álbum "Fan Fics One-shot" que creo la administradora Kari-chan y la público aquí con su consentimiento.

**Su mejor decisión**

"No entendía el sentimiento de una madre", cuando escucho a aquella mujer decir eso algo removió en su conciencia, camino hacia su escritorio y se perdió en sus pensamientos los cuales la llevaron a su hija, a la que había visto hace poco, a la que había ignorado casi completamente y que llevaba un ridículo traje rosa.

Era una mujer fría lo había sido por mucho tiempo y no se molestaba en ocultarlo al mundo, esa era su forma de ser con sus compañeros de trabajo o con cualquier persona que se cruzara en su camino.

Sin embargo Mogami Saena sabía que tal vez la persona con la que había sido mas fría; incluso reconocía que hasta cruel, era con su propia hija, no había convivido con ella durante muchos años, pero nunca olvidaría el tiempo en que vivía con Kyoko. Era una mujer que buscaba la perfección, deseaba que su hija fuera igual que ella por eso la educaba estrictamente y le exigía excelencia; tanto en su comportamiento como en sus estudios, por esa razón, únicamente la felicitaba cuando obtenía un cien y se encargaba de regañarla severamente si sacaba una calificación menor.

La abogada sabia que no poseía ese amor maternal que caracterizaba a la mayoría de las mujeres, lo entendió perfectamente cuando su hija aun era una niña y vio un incontable número de veces sus ojos llorosos después de un rechazo de ella, pero aun después de ver eso no pudo cambiar su actitud hacia la niña, aunque después de tantos años ya no podía recordar si en algún momento lo había intentado.

Por eso un día lo decidió, se dijo a si misma que era hora de dedicarse totalmente a ser abogada y para lograrlo tenia que dejar de lado a Kyoko, así que arreglo las cosas para que la niña se quedara al cuidado de los Fuwa, un matrimonio muy estable y que tenían un pequeño de la edad de su hija que ella parecía adorar, así que se fue diciéndose así misma que el único contacto que tendría para saber se su hija seria con el matrimonio, pero no con Kyoko.

Cualquiera que viera la situación desde afuera podría creer que ella era un monstruo al dejar durante años a su hija para que otras personas la educaran, realmente no culparía a nadie por pensar así de ella, pero nunca le había nacido el tener un gesto tierno con Kyoko sin ningún motivo, ella no se veía a si misma abrazando a su hija con dulzura como veía que muchas mujeres lo hacían con sus hijos.

Sin embargo aunque fuera un poco (muy poco) apreciaba a su hija y sabia lo mucho que la lastimaría alejándose, pero también sabia que con su odio la lastimaría mas si se quedaba con ella y tal vez ese fue el gesto mas humano que pudo tener con la niña, dejándola sentir lo que era el calor familiar con los Fuwa, algo que jamás experimentaría con ella aunque fuera su madre.

Salió de sus pensamientos con la misma conclusión a la que llegaba las pocas veces que se permitía pensar en su hija y es que para Mogami Saena abandonar a Mogami Kyoko había sido la mejor decisión para ambas.

Fin.

Obviamente lo que menos intento con esta historia es justificarla, pero no puedo juzgarla por abandonar a su hija (por lo menos no sin saber la razón completa), por supuesto que no sacara el trofeo a "Mejor madre del año"(Mucho menos después de haberla ignorado), pero sigue siendo humana y tristemente decisiones como estas muchas mujeres las enfrentan.

Por otra parte, si la juzgo por como mira a Kyoko con desprecio (Cuando era niña y en la actualidad), porque definitivamente Kyoko no a hecho nada en contra suya y no merece ser tratada así, si ella siente odio no es justo que lo dirija a alguien inocente.

Si les gusto, lo odiaron o tienen sus propias opiniones sobre este tema me encantaría escucharlas o leerlas mas bien :P

Gracias por leer c:


End file.
